


To Always Persevere

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for this prompt: sebastian keeps seeing kurt at a coffee shop in NY. kurt never acknowledges him and sebastian thirsts for his friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Always Persevere

At first, Sebastian just treats it as a challenge.

He had never expected to see Kurt again, so it was a shock the first time he spotted him in a coffee shop in Manhattan. What was even more shocking was Kurt’s refusal to acknowledge him, even when Sebastian deliberately walked right in front of him to make sure he was seen.

The coffee shop is near Sebastian’s apartment, and he starts seeing Kurt there fairly often. The third time Sebastian runs into him, he can no longer keep waiting for Kurt to make the first move.

“Hey, princess,” he says, joining the line right behind Kurt. “How’s Blaine?”

Kurt acts like he hasn’t heard anything, keeps silent until it’s his turn to order, and leaves the coffee shop as soon as he gets his drink. It bothers Sebastian more than it should, and engaging Kurt becomes his new goal. It means spending a lot more time and money in the coffee shop than he’d ever intended, but after Kurt ignores him a few more times, Sebastian starts becoming a bit obsessed. He tries lots of different greetings and questions, alternates from rude insults to polite inquiries, but Kurt never once meets his eye or speaks a word to him. It’s driving Sebastian crazy.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” Sebastian asks one day when he’s joined Kurt at a two-person table by the window. “You can’t possibly hate me as much as you’re pretending to. You’re just trying to annoy me.”

Kurt doesn’t look up from the book he’s reading, but Sebastian doesn’t miss the smirk on his face. It’s confirmation that Kurt’s just messing with him, and it should be enough to satisfy Sebastian so he can move on, but he can’t help but look at it as just one step closer to his goal of having Kurt speak to him.

A few days after that, he’s in line for coffee when Kurt stands behind him with Rachel. Sebastian has never seen Kurt here with company before, but he turns around and greets both of them. Kurt, of course, ignores him, but Rachel’s jaw drops.

“Sebastian Smythe? Well this is surprising!”

Sebastian can’t help but be taken aback. As far as he knows, Kurt and Rachel are roommates and best friends, and he’s been running into Kurt for almost a month now. Surely, he must have mentioned it to her. “Is it? I see Kurt here all the time.”

“Really? I had no idea!”

It hurts for a few seconds, until Sebastian realizes that Rachel’s performance is completely over-the-top and Kurt’s smirking again as he tries to keep his eyes glued to the menu. Bringing Rachel here just so she can lie and make Sebastian feel even more invisible than he already does is a really low blow.

“You’re both jerks,” he tells them, and he leaves the line without even ordering his coffee.

Unfortunately, he finds it hard to stay away.

“You’re missing out, you know,” he says after joining Kurt at his table a few days later. “I’m just trying to be your friend, and I am an _awesome_ friend, but you’ll never know, because you won’t even say hi to me. You’re in here all the time by yourself when you could have my excellent company.” Kurt gives him nothing, not even a twitch of his mouth, and Sebastian glances at the cover of the book Kurt’s reading, hoping it’ll be one he’s already read and can give away the ending to, but unfortunately, it’s unfamiliar. Sebastian searches for another way to insult him, but only comes up with a weak comment about his hat being stupid.

He’s out of his chair and approaching the exit soon after that, feeling more annoyed than ever and eager to leave before he says something even more stupid, when he’s stopped in his tracks by Kurt’s voice calling his name.

For a second, Sebastian considers not turning around, ignoring Kurt like he’s been ignoring him, but he’s too curious. “What?” he asks, trying to sound annoyed instead of intrigued.

Kurt reaches into his bag and pulls out a piece of paper, holding it out to Sebastian. Sebastian sighs and heads back to the table to take it. It’s a flyer for a performance of a group called Adam’s Apples the next night. He gives Kurt a confused look.

“It’s this show choir-type thing I’m in,” Kurt explains. “You should come check out the performance.”

“You’ve been ignoring me for a month, and you think I’m going to go watch you perform?”

“I see it more as you harassed me for a month, actually,” says Kurt. “But since you’re claiming your motives are pure and you want to be friends, this is a thing that friends do. Maybe you wouldn’t know that, not really having any.” Sebastian opens his mouth to protest, but Kurt stops him before he can. “It’s a peace offering, Sebastian,” he says as he places his book into his bag and picks up his empty coffee cup to toss in the trash. “There might not be another one.”

Kurt gets up and walks away, leaving Sebastian standing by the table, holding the flyer. He fully intends to throw it away on his way out the door, but somehow, it ends up neatly folded in his jeans pocket instead.


End file.
